Immoral
by prophecy-shadow
Summary: Glee. Set after the Smooth Criminal song performance. Sebtana. One-shot!


**a/n: Okay so, this is my first Glee fanfic. And I ship Brittana a lot, but everyone has to admit, there was just _so_ much chemistry between Sebastian and Santana in the Smooth Criminal video. And I just had to write this, to let out my shipper heart. I hope other people like this new ship as much as I do! :)**

[~]

_You've been hit by, you've been shot by a smooth criminal._

"So much for crying, huh?" Santana smirked.

"Any minute now." Sebastian matched her smirk.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, but brought them back to his face.

They were close. He realized that there was probably about an inch between them, and their noses were almost touching. And the way she was panting... it just looked so inviting.

So he boldly pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her whole body tense up, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her to him. She slowly started to respond, and it was soon that there tongues were interlocked in a fast dance.

He had kissed other girls, _and_ guys before. But this... This felt different. He was supposed to be gay, wasn't he? So why did this kiss... Why was this kiss different than anything else he had ever felt? Why was it that he felt sparks... Why did it feel like fireworks were practically _flying_ all around them, like the Fourth of July or something? No, this wasn't right, she had a girlfriend.

But Sebastian had never been one to follow the rules.

He lightly dragged her over to one of the many empty chairs, and sat himself down in one. Santana placed both of her hands on the sides of the chair, and leaned over him. His hands were everywhere... In her hair, on her waist, pressed up against her back.

Suddenly Santana broke the kiss. "Sebastian, what -"

In one quick move, Sebastian got off the chair, and pushed Santana down into it, so their positions were reversed.

Her top hat quickly clattered to the floor.

He pressed his lips to her collarbone, causing Santana to let out a low groan. "Sebastian..." He pressed his lips back onto hers as he hovered over her, like a proud lion protecting his mate.

Sebastian swiftly took off his shirt, and Santana took in Sebastian's toned body, while releasing inviting gasps that made her chest heave.

"Like what you see, Santana?"

"Hardly." Santana threw him another smirk, but Sebastian quickly attacked her mouth with his again. It was strange, she wasn't even resisting yet. Why wasn't she resisting?

Clearly, it was because he was just so damn irresistible.

Sebastian lifted Santana onto the chair and slid her dress over her head.

Damn.

It was the only word he could form in his hazy head. She stood in front of him, wearing only a thin, flimsy bra, and black lace underwear. She was hot. He could feel the all too familiar bulge in his pants growing tighter.

Sebastian started kissing her bellybutton, cupping his hands around her butt. Santana practically purred as he started making his way up her upper body, stopping around her breasts, cupping one of them, as he brought his lips back up to meet hers.

"Sebastian- Sebastian-" Santana heaved out his name in between their clumsy collisions.

Sebastian reached one of his hands up to her bra clasp and undid it in a quick snap.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt her go stiff against him.

Sebastian released a grunt. "What the-"

"SEBASTIAN, STOP. What are you doing? What are we doing? Oh God... Oh God, oh God..." Santana quickly got off the chair and started pacing around.

As Santana walked past him, Sebastian was getting a very good view of her butt and he bit his lip. Hard.

"Is there a reason that your bra's still unclasped? Unless, of course, you were planning to continue what we were just -"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Santana shot back, as she quickly did up her bra and walked calmly over to her dress. She picked it up, and Sebastian watched as Santana quickly tugged it over her head, adjusting it into place before placing her hands on her tiny hips and glaring up at him.

"Put on your shirt."

"Maybe I don't -"

"PUT ON YOUR SHIRT!" Santana yelled, pointing a shaking finger towards where his shirt lay, discarded on the floor in a humpless and careless lump.

"Fine, calm your balls." Sebastian sauntered over to it, fully aware that Santana was watching his every move. Tossing it lightly over his head, he carefully walked back. "Santana -"

"Shut up. Now, you're going to listen to me _very_ clearly. Listening?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "Go on."

"Nobody will _ever_ know that happened. You hear me?"

"What if-"

"No exceptions. Nobody. We're both supposed to be gay. I have a girlfriend. You go around prancing your dirty ass over every single guy you can find in the club every Saturday night. So no. Nobody will find out. Okay?"

"I -"

"Good."

"Now. If this _ever _gets out, you can be sure that you will _not_ have that little dick of your's anymore, alright?"

"Ha, you're funny."

"I'm not joking. I have a girlfriend that I care a lot about, and you have a new sex partner every week. So, no word will get out that... that we almost-"

"Fucked? Yeah, I get it. God, did you ever think that I wouldn't want it to get out anyway? I'm perfectly fine with my situation right now," Sebastian lied. He had never felt that way with anyone, but Santana didn't have to know that.

But he would _swear_ until the day that he died that just a little, a tiny little flash of disappointment crossed Santana's face.

"Okay... Good. I'm just... I'm just going to leave now. I'll see you at Regionals then." Santana narrowed her eyes, and then quickly whipped her head around, heading towards the door.

As if she would get away that fast. Sebastian acted on impulse and cried out to her.

"So same time next week?"

Santana turned around and threw him a disgusted look. "You're sick. Go fuck yourself."

What Sebastian didn't know was that Santana walked out with a genuine smile that day.

[~]

**I know it was really short, but it's late, and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! Anyway, reviews make me super happy, and leave me a comment if you think this ship is going to get somewhere!**

****Note to my Metamorphosis readers: I wasn't getting many reviews, so I kind of shut the story down. I do not feel like I should be updating as quick, because it is very time consuming, and I _am_ really busy these days. If you _are_ reading it, however, leave me a review, and I'll try to start working on it again! Otherwise, I don't know if I'll be continuing it.**


End file.
